


Rare Luxury

by Yu (Y_Usagi)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AMS, AU of sorts?, Ask Mercy Series, Askmercyseries, Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, F/F, Fanfiction, Frisk and Chara are Females, Frisk and Chara are Married, Frisk and Chara have kids, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other tags maybe?, Romance, enjoy, i've had this idea for awhile, idk - Freeform, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_Usagi/pseuds/Yu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With many things going on in Frisk and Chara's daily lives, there's little to no room for true alone time together. Between being the Ambassador of the Monster and a mother on Frisk's side and Chara protecting her wife and kids while dealing with some emotional problems, the weight of the world seems to be on both their shoulders. Finally having been given a small break, Frisk makes a plan to spend some nice, relaxing one-on-one time with her beloved "hubby".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare Luxury

"They sure look tired..."

"Well, they were pretty active today at the park. You can't really blame them."

Two figures stood the the doorway of their children's room, whispering to each other while looking at their two children fall asleep after a day full of play. Today had been one of those very rare days. One of those days that both Chara and Frisk could actually dedicate their full attention and love to their family and take them some place fun. Things had been busy as of late. With the Anti-Monster Cult having strange spikes of activity, both of the women felt like they were working overtime to try to get things to change but to no avail. It was discouraging to say the least, but they surely had enough Determination to push them through these challenging times, knowing they've dealt with worse together.

Since they had a "free day", Frisk and Chara brought their kids on a fun trip to the local park, finally being able to play with them and put their full attention on having a good time. It was an eventful day, filled with playing games like tag and catch to swinging on the swings, with Chara having to pull a quick and impressive save to stop her daughter from falling off. The had a nice lunch with some Nice Cream as a bonus treat for the kids and after watching a beautiful sunset together while holding each other close, everything was gathered and the family returned home.

It wasn't long after that the kids sluggishly brought themselves to their bed and turned in for the night with the sweet goodnights echoing in their minds from their parents'. Tonight, Azriel and Caroline would fortunately not be plagued by nightmares and would enjoy a peaceful rest until the morning called them to wake.

Closing the door on the sleeping kids after a full inspection of their room to make sure everything was where it needed to be, Frisk and Chara looked at each other, a rare yet genuine smile gracing Chara's face while Frisk's held its normal smile that was shared with the world.

"Today was a good day," Frisk started while making eye contact with the gorgeous red eyes she had come to know and love, "I'm glad I was able to spend it with you."

Chara looked touched by Frisk's words and without responding, she pulled her wife closer to her, breathing in the scent of Frisk's hair while planting a loving kiss on her forehead. A small laugh of delight came from Frisk at the gesture of affection. Once Chara pulled away, both she and Frisk walked away from the door and headed towards their room.

"I'm about ready to turn in for the night too... How about it?" Chara sighed as she ran her fingers through her short brown hair. Frisk shook her head much to Chara's surprise.

"Not yet... I actually have a surprise for you." Frisk's smile gave no signs of foul play, yet it didn't give Chara any clues as to what the surprise may be. Chara stared at Frisk for awhile. Perhaps this is why Frisk disappeared for a bit while the children were getting ready for bed? With a small shrug, Chara agreed to Frisk's surprise, allowing herself to be lead by Frisk by the hand to... the bathroom? Chara gave Frisk an odd look, only to be returned with a reassuring smile.

When Frisk opened the door, Chara couldn't hide the surprise on her face. The bathroom's bathtub was filled with water, yellow flower petals floating on top of the water like a layer. Candles surrounded the tub, giving off a gentle, romantic vibe. Breathing in, Chara found the bathroom to smell quite nice. She recognized the smell of butterscotch and cinnamon, reminding her of Toriel's pies. She looked back towards Frisk, only to see her wife had taken off her shirt while she was distracted, leaving Frisk's chocolatey skin exposed on her shoulders, arms, and abdomen.

"I thought we could have some time for ourselves... Just like old times?" The faintest blush could be seen on Frisk's face as her blue eye looked between Chara and the tub. Chara looked pleasantly surprised and quite flustered to say the least, but didn't deny her wife's wishes. Wasting no more time, the two females stripped off their clothing to their bare skin and made their way into the tub.

Chara sat down first, placing her back fully against the end of the tub while her skin savoured the feeling of the nice, warm water surrounding it. Frisk followed suit, however her back was pressed up against her wife's fully exposed front, not that she minded of course. The two sat in silence for a while, enjoying the silence and each other's presence. Chara soon wrapped her arms around Frisk's torso, holding her closer. 

"...Thank you, babe." Chara only needed to say those two words for Frisk to fully know how thankful she was for this. Frisk knew after having been with Chara for such a long time that she wasn't much of a talker along with being a grumpybutt most of the time. When Chara spoke, Frisk had learned to see the true feelings behind each word. When Chara couldn't bring herself to call Frisk sexy to her face and would often stutter the word only to replace it with "stupid" or "you know what I mean", Frisk couldn't help but feel flattered as she did know what Chara meant.

After more silence followed, Frisk turned around to face Chara fully, some of the yellow petals of the water sticking to the parts of her body that came out above the water, only to be met by her lover's puzzled expression. Frisk smiled at Chara's puzzlement before opening both her eyes to meet Chara's gaze. Only Chara would ever be the one to see both of Frisk's eyes. Only she would see the true beauty of both at the same time. This had always pleased her. Something that belonged to her wife that was reserved only for her made her feel special. She stared into Frisk's eyes with a loving gaze, another genuine smile reaching her face as well a light blush that usually occurred when met with the pools of blue.

With no words needed to be spoken, Frisk brought her lips upon Chara's for a sweet, passionate, and sensual kiss. No lust was hidden in the touch, just pure love and affection. Chara's hands began tracing Frisk's hips. There wasn't a single part of Frisk's body that Chara hated and she knew she was the only one who got to experience all of it like she was right now. Frisk's hands began tracing Chara's abs that had formed with constant training with her mother, Undyne, before moving upwards around the curves of Chara's breasts up to her shoulders, where they rested while the two females enjoyed their kiss.

Once deeper breaths of air were needed, the couple pulled away, small pants coming from them as Frisk pressed her body closer to Chara's in a hug of sorts, tucking her head between Chara's and her shoulder. Chara returned the gesture with light, feathery kisses along the curve of Frisk's neck, who hummed in approval. Words weren't needed to express the love the two felt for each other. For once, things felt right. Chara wasn't stressing over the dangers that lurked in the form of the Anti-Monster Cult Leader and Frisk wasn't trying to bring the government to take action against the Anti-Monster Cult. This is how things should be for them. 

After relaxing in each other's arms for at least 10 more minutes, the warm water had started to get cooler and Frisk and Chara had grown tired. Neither of them wanted to spend the rest of their night in the cooling water and risk getting sick from the chill, so with one last drawn out kiss, the two pulled themselves from the water and grabbed themselves towels to dry off with. Frisk pulled the pull that stopped the water from leaving its trap and watched it flow away to freedom, taking some petals with it. Chara quietly told Frisk that she'd clean up whatever petals didn't drain in the morning and blew out the candles. Gathering up their clothes, the lover's made their way quietly back to their room.

Once inside, they tossed their clothing to the sides and finished drying off completely before placing the towels up on the doorknob to dry a little during the rest of the night. In their exhaustion, the duo only put on some underwear and easily slipped on night shirts before sneaking under the covers of their bed, meeting in the middle for a last goodnight kiss and to intertwine their bodies together.

And so, after a day spent lovingly with their family, Frisk and Chara finally turned in for the night, just like their kids.

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, this is my second public writing! This was made in honor of the amazing sai-shou of tumblr and her beautiful Askmercyseries!  
> I've had this idea for a few nights now, and I really have been tempted to write it, but never found the time till now.  
> I'm sorry if this isn't that good.  
> Also, why does all nudity need to be sexual where I am? Seriously, can't two people be naked around each other and not have it lead to other things? Can we? That's the point of this story.  
> Inspiration for it?  
> Well, I took a bath and lit some candles and thought: "Huh, this would make a really sweet story." Plus, I had just finished Firekitten's (jadekitty777) beautiful "Burnout Love Story" and "The Consequence of Mercy" and I just really wanted to write something myself. She was quite the inspiration for me!  
> So, yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed the story and feel free to give me feedback!


End file.
